When a mobile device stays in a location serviced by multiple access points, the mobile device may continually handoff between different access points. Frequent handoffs are caused when the signal strengths from multiple access points vary above and below a handoff signal strength threshold even when a mobile device is stationary within a location. Handoffs are designed to seamlessly switch communications from one access point to another. However, when a mobile device hands off too frequently between multiple access points, undesirable behavior may arise. Some examples of undesirable behavior are missed calls, dropped calls, and slower data rates. Additionally, some access points may not be capable of accepting incoming handoffs.